Calígrafía
by natsumi.nee
Summary: Las sinuosas curvas de las letras que ella escribía en el inmaculado papel se grababan a una velocidad vertiginosa en su mente, y pronto, el papel fue reemplazado por su piel.
1. Chapter 1

Caligrafía.

haruno/hyuuga

Capítulo I

Irresponsabilidad.

Corría apresuradamente.

La ciudad despertaba. En las calles, los comerciantes arreglaban sus anaqueles y estanterías. Recibían a sus distribuidores y se alistaban para abrir sus tiendas.

Corría. Una vez más llegaría tarde.

Las personas comenzaban a alborotarse en los comercios, comenzaban a atestar las calles y comenzaban a obstruirle el paso. Rápidamente, escogió una callejuela y saltó, ágil, al tejado de un viejo edificio. No quería hacerlo, le agradaba tener que recorrer el camino chocando con alguien y pidiendo disculpas inmediatamente después o esquivando carros de frutas o saludando amablemente a los conocidos. Le agradaba ser sociable.

Pero hoy no. Sencillamente, hoy no.

No porque su maestra tuviera poca paciencia, apuntó la kunoichi. Sino que… hoy… la esperaban. Él la esperaba. ¿O ella lo esperaba a él? Se sintió tonta de repente. Ralentizó su hábil paso, ahora sin nadie que le obstruya.

Había puesto mucho empeño en su aspecto ésa mañana. Quizá por eso llegaba retrasada. O quizá era el hecho de que sus padres se habían marchado, no sin antes dejar una pequeña nota en el refrigerador. _¿Qué clase de padres dejan una nota dentro del refrigerador? _se cuestionó ella por tercera vez en el día. En el trozo de papel, húmedo por el frío de la nevera, se podía apreciar, aún, la leyenda: " Cuídate, ¡te amamos!", pero no le habían dejado nada que desayunar. Quizá llegaba tarde porque la noche anterior se había desvelado, analizando y memorizando un bobo discurso. Áquel que había preparado hace unos días cuando se enteró de que pronto volverían. De que él volvería. O quizá quería llegar tarde para hacerles ver que no le afectaba demasiado su llegada. Para hacerse la interesante, qué más.

Salió de su ensoñación y, una vez más, apretó el paso. Sus pisadas suaves y veloces. Y seguras, por qué no. No dudaba, sentía un pequeño mareo, hace tiempo que no les veía, pero no estaba nerviosa. Se sentía preparada. De una u otra manera.

La fachada fue vislumbrada con ansías. La edificación se imprimía cada vez más grande e impetuosa a medida que ella se acercaba. Sus ansías también.

Recorrió el pasillo que se inundaba con cálidos rayos matutinos. Tocó suavemente a la puerta y la abrió, con primorosos movimientos. Grande fue su desilusión al encontrar sólo a Tsunade en el despacho, sentada en su escritorio con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. _Habrá llegado su encargue de sake_, pensó la pelirrosa. Pero, al darse cuenta de que, aún tarde, ella llegó primero... _Mierda. _

Tsunade era la actual mandataria de la Aldea de La Hoja. La quinta Hokage. Había sucedido a ... luego de su muerte. Un funeral digno de un gran líder. Ella era una rubia voluptuosa e imponente. Su imagen infundaba respeto. Lucía su frente siempre en alto. Una gran médico ninja. Una sannin legendaria. Tenía vicios, pero nunca entremezclaba trabajo y placer. O al menos, éso intentaba. La Aldea lo era todo para ella. Y había jurado protegerla, y proteger a sus habitantes con su vida.

La sannin atisbó a hablar al percatarse de los pensamientos de su pequeña alumna. Pues Sakura era muy transparente, y la mente de Tsunade trabajaba rápido.

Sakura era la alumna de Tsunade. La alumna predilecta. La rubia había visto en Sakura un potencial que nadie supo valorar. Lo pulió, y ante ella tenía a una joven hermosa. Con una sonrisa dulce como miel. Ojos esmeralda, 17 años, pelo rosa. Un espiritú de luz y vocación en la medicina. Una niña que luchó, y aún continúa luchando. Una chica que amaba a sus amigos y familia. Sentimental y enamorada de la vida. Tsunade se veía a si misma.

-¡Sakura-chan!- una estridente voz resonó. La Hokage resopló por tercera vez en el día, un rubio la había interrumpido.

Naruto no era un chico reservado. Todo lo contrario. Expresaba sus sentimientos y opiniones abiertamente. Sinceridad en sus ojos azules. Pasión y determinación en su alma. Un demonio zorruno de nueve colas llamado Kyuubi sellado en su cuerpo y el miedo y el rechazo marcaron su pasado. Pecas de niño en su rostro adolescente. Amigo incondicional. Sakura era como una hermana para él. Su valía al defender la villa durante conflictos bélicos fue desmostrada a los habitantes de La Hoja. Él tenía la aceptación de su hogar ahora, era el ánima del pueblo.

El portador de Kyuubi corría hacia Sakura con los brazos abiertos y con un bello paisaje estelar a su alrededor, ensoñadísimo. Detrás, caminaban Kiba y Shikamaru, con expresiones cansadas, resignadísimos. Kiba pasó de la escena y se dirigió hacia la Hokage. Le entregó lo que pareciera ser el informe y negó con la cabeza. La rubia entendió todo. Sakura, quien ya fue librada de la amistad del rubio, observó la situación, y luego, vio el estado de los tres shinobis. Abrió los ojos y ahogó un gritillo.

-Se ven terribles- soltó la Haruno con un gesto torcido.

-¡Sakura! ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte! ¡No es nada grave! ¡Al fin de cuentas, nosotros no terminamos tan mal!- dijo Naruto animado, guiñándole un ojo a su compañera. Sakura trató de sonreír.

-¿En serio? Okey, pues ¿qué tal si, si la Hokage lo permite, los invito a comer algo? Me gustaría mucho conversar...- bajó su mirada de manera tonta.

-¡Genial!- Naruto no se permitía miramientos en cuanto a las invitaciones. -¿Verdad que nos deja, vieja?- los demás observaron al rubio algo nerviosos. Tsunade no se creía una anciana. Éso le molestó. Mas, pronto cedió y sonrió.

-Sería prudente que pasen por el hospital primero, ¿no te parece Sakura?- sentenció la líder de la aldea, y le lanzó una mirada a su pupila. La pelirrosa arrugó la manos en su vestido. Se le pasó por alto, y siendo ella una médico ahora, éso era muy estúpido. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué es lo que tanto quería hablar con los muchachos que dejaba en un segundo plano la salud de ellos? Una regresión repentina. Sakura se castigó mentalmente y saludó con una rápida reverencia a su maestra. Salió de allí para alcanzar a sus tres compañeros, quienes ya habían salido.

_Malditos mocosos maleducados_. Olvidaron cerrar la puerta. La Quinta suspiró y procedió a llamar a Shizune. De seguro su pedido ya habría llegado.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada.

Una vez más alzó sus palmas perfectamente extendidas frente a su impoluto rostro, concentrando su chakra. Cerró sus ojos, los abrió y, en un veloz movimiento, convirtió en astillas el indefenso tronco que utilizaba para entrenar. Había regresado de una misión entrada la medianoche, había dormido un poco y hace dos o tres horas que se había puesto a ejercitar. Estaba ensimismado, pensando en nada en especial. Haber destrozado ése tronco en un solo movimiento no representaba ni una milésima parte de lo que Neji Hyuuga era capaz. Pero se sentía algo cansado.

Inhaló y exhaló.

-Lo siento, Naruto- la pelirrosa se disculpó con él apenas lo alcanzó. Naruto la miró sin entender, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Ella sonrió.

-Deben ser ya casi las 10, vayamos al Ichiraku, ¿bien?- Sakura les sonrió a Kiba y a Shikamaru también -Tú de seguro debes estar ansioso por ver a Hyeri, ¿no es así?

-Lo haces bien, sobrino- Neji no esperaba oír a su tío, quien lo observaba desde el soportal de la corredera que daba al jardín común de los recintos Hyuuga. Hiashi miraba con expresión ida al hijo de su hermano gemelo. No había querido pronunciar éso en voz alta. Subconsciente traicionero. Mas bien, lo que hubiera dado por que ése fuera su hijo. Pero sólo era su sobrino. Un Hyuuga que podría haber brindado honor al pertenecer al Souke.

Neji reverenció levemente y se dispuso a recoger los kunais que yacían desperdigados en el pasto, bajo el escrutinio del patriarca. No era que odiara a su tío, ni mucho menos, pues tenía una perspectiva más adulta acerca de las responsabilidades familiares ahora. Sólo prefería estar en solitario, se sentía más a gusto así, entrenando sin nadie. Habría madurado, pero éso no cambiaría. Al percibir que su tío permanecía en la misma posición, Neji levantó la vista.

-¿Puedo serle útil, Hiashi-sama?- ni un rastro de aspereza, pero tampoco de disposición había en la voz del joven. El aludido dirigió su semblante ligeramente sorprendido a la mirada estoica de su sobrino.

Hiashi era cabeza del clan Hyuuga. El clan más antiguo de la villa. Una familia impecable. Éso por el exterior. Los secretos familiares eran muchos. Él fue un hombre críado bajo la rectitud. Cargaba con la responsabilidad de mantener el honor del clan. Acrío y frío. Una mirada severa que fue cediendo con la edad. Fuerte y hábilidoso. Si bien ya no era el joven prodigio que fue -que su sobrino era ahora- él era capaz de cuidar bien de los miembros de su clan.

-No. Por favor, continúa con lo que estabas haciendo- éso dijo antes de voltearse para volver al salón de té. Él tampoco se destacaba por mostrar emociones en su voz, ni nada. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, el momento perfecto para té de chia y arándano.

Neji se ató la casaca, cubriendo su torso. Se dirigió a las dependencias del Bouke y se alistó para darse una ducha. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y tenso. Una ducha le sentaría mejor de lo que hubiese admitido alguna vez.

Al primer contacto con el agua tibia, su cuerpo se estremeció. Cuando se sumergió por completo, el escozor de las heridas que había traído consigo de la misión lo envolvió. De pronto, la fuerza de gravedad cayó pesada sobre él. Se incorporó con toda la fuerza que recordaba tener en ése preciso momento. No obstante, no fue suficiente. Cerró los ojos. Se había negado a ir al hospital y, ahora, su organismo le pasaba factura. La terquedad hecha hombre.

El atardecer mojaba tibiamente su mirada esmeralda. Casi el ocaso de un día ajetreado. Sus ojos vagaban por el paisaje que ofrecía el centro de la aldea. Se dirigía hacia el hospital a cubrir su turno. Se lo habían cambiado tantas veces. Un resuello escapó de labios. Sin contar la sobreexigencia, su trabajo era gratificante, lo disfrutaba, era algo que la hacía sentirse útil. Era duro en ocasiones pero... _útil_. Útil era una palabra que lo curaba todo. Era la palabra que hacía que todo valiera la pena. Luego de tantos años de infructuoso entrenamiento armamentístico y tal, la medicina la salvó de caer en un complejo de inferioridad absoluto. La había salvado de... ésa... ¿la mediocridad? ¿la nada misma? ¿de qué exactamente?

Sus cavilaciones fueron suspendidas estrepitosamente. Ya estaba a las puertas del complejo clínico. Era cuando la salvación empezaba. Lejos de cualquier cuestionamiento existencial. No había lugar para maquinar más que sobre los procedimientos. Salvar vidas y ser finalmente útil.

Una enfermera con gesto un tanto desesperado se dirigía a ella desde el final del pasillo del recibidor con velocidad y vociferando: -¡Sakura-sempai! ¡Venga, por favor!-. La aludida se unió rápidamente a su colega, quien se apresuró a comunicarle la situación. Tras nada más que una mueca por parte de la aprendiz de la Quinta, ambas corrieron hacia la habitación. _Tsunade va a enfadarse_, pensó la rosada observando al shinobi que reposaba inconsciente.

Sakura sabía del valor que tenían todos, y cada uno, de los shinobi de la Aldea de La Hoja para su Hokage. _Y en particular, éste shinobi_, apuntó mentalmente. Era momento de ser útil.

.

Continuará.

Le hice pequeñas modificaciones. El rumbo de la historia se mantendrá intacta, pero estoy tratando de enfocarme en puntos más amplios.

Perdón por la demora.

**Aclaración:** Perdí el manejo de mi cuenta anterior; no es plagio.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

Caligrafía.

haruno/hyuuga

Capítulo II

De carácter educaciónal.

No había nada.

En el hospital, había poca gente ése día. No había más que unas pocas enfermeras circulando de vez en vez por el pasillo de la habitación 139 de Cuidados y Observación. Ni siquiera había algún atisbo de preocupación en el rostro de las empleadas públicas. Todas ellas pasaban caminando, hablando sobre trivialidades. _Cómo suelen hacerlo las mujeres_, cruzó por la cabeza de un pelinegro.

No había nada. Sólo una ventana, una brisa fresca, olor a medicamentos. Un techo blanco y mujeres que hablan trivialidades.

Un saludo de buenos días sonó en la habitación en la que él estaba 'hospitalizado'. Aquella voz sonó demasiado cantarina a sus oídos. No sabía de quién era. No le producía familiaridad alguna. Dejar de mirar el techo no se le antojaba en áquel momento. No podía relacionarla con ninguna voz de su entorno cercano. Ni de Hinata, ni de Lee, ni de Hanabi.

-Disculpa. Dije buenos días, ¿no?- el rostro de Sakura Haruno se interpuso entre la superficie de yeso y la visión perla. Ella sonrió. Él cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir como acto-reflejo. Haruno cursó la Academia con él. La recordaba vanamente. No se le había pasado ella por la mente cuando intentó relacionar la voz con alguien de su entorno. Ni cercano ni lejano.

-Supuse que ya te querrías ir. Así que vine a firmarte el alta. Perdón por no venir antes, es que olvidé que estabas aquí- la pelirosa tomó una planilla e hiso un garabato sobre ella con una pluma.

-Iré por otra birome. Ésta parece no funcionar- anadió saliendo de la habitación que se había llenado de un aroma cítrico y floral. Jazmín y naranja. Y un toque de melón. Un toque de melón que hiso que algo en el cerebro del chico chispeara repentinamente, como si de un recuerdo celosamente guardado se tratase.

-En cuánto desees, puedes irte. Éso sí, por favor recuerda pasar por la oficina que tiene Tsunade aquí antes de hacerlo. Te recetaré ginseng para que bebas con el té, ¿sí?- la joven médico volvió presurosa a la habitación. Su voz seguía sonando cantarina. Pero probablemente ahora Neji podría reconocerla por su perfume. Ella le indicó la planilla y la receta sobre el pequeño escritorio del cuarto antes de despedirse de él con la mano.

Él optó por quedarse allí un rato más. Raro.

-Somos personas adultas ahora. Y creo que dejar pasar ésto no sería adecuado- Tsunade hablaba con un tono cansino. -Me refiero a que leí el informe que me entregaron tus compañeros, y hubieron cuestiones que me desalentaron bastante. Neji, muchas de tus actitudes reflejan una carencia del sentido del trabajo en equipo- la rubia hizo las pausas adecuadas para darle énfasis a ésto último.

-Aspecto primordial para cualquier ninja que haya estudiado en nuestra Academia- y a ésto último también. Se cumplía una hora y cuarto desde que el Hyuuga hubiera entrado a la oficina de la Godaime.

Él no se esperaba una perorata de ésa naturaleza por parte de la Hokage. Más bien, se esperaba algún planteo irracional acerca del cuidado de la propia salud y tal. Neji sabía sobremanera que a veces podía ser muy testarudo. No le importaba. Sin embargo, ahora, las estupideces que Tsunade decía eran como el marco surrealista de sus pensamientos. No la estaba escuchando atentamente. Dejó de escucharla cuando vió por la ventana a un colibrí revoleteando alrededor de una cufea. Entonces recordó haber leído, de pequeño, un libro sobre un niño y un colibrí. Un niño que, tratando de liberar al ave, arrancó un par de sus plumas. Qué vívidas se le volvían sus memorias. Plumas cobrizas. Recordó también que había intentado, durante semanas, escribir colibrí en kanji (_hachidori - _蜂鳥). Nunca había logrado que quedara como él quería, por lo cual se había frustrado mucho. Su madre le ayudó a escribirlo. Su madre tenía un trazo perfecto. Las líneas de su caligrafía eran perfectas y armoniosas. Él, secretamente a sus 6 años, deseaba escribir como lo hacía su madre.

-Es por éso que te encargaré que, junto con un compañero, organices la biblioteca de los Kages. Es una biblioteca un tanto antigua, de mucho valor, y actualmente está algo... descuidada. Ya casi nadie en ésta aldea lee libros. Te desafectaré por un tiempo de tus deberes como chuunin para que puedas desempeñar bien tu tarea de... bueno, digamos... bibliotecario. No quiero que te enojes conmigo, Neji. Sabes, lo que necesito son ninjas altamente capacitados no sólo en el campo de batalla, sino también en valores. Podrá paracerte algo soso, pero ése cástigo te servirá. Entiendo que lo harás bien y que, si bien tienes una buena educación en valores desde tu ámbito familiar... Bueno, ... Por cierto, haré enterar a tu tío de éste altercado. Me conscierne la correcta educación de todos, y cada uno de los shinobi de la Aldea de La Hoja. Ésa es la razón por la que pongo especial acento...- la rubia detuvo sus palabras, se había levantado de su asiento, y caminó hasta un estante que abarcaba toda una pared. Miró a Neji, parado a un lado de la silla, esperando una respuesta. Esperando alguna reacción, en realidad.

-¿Un compañero?- el Hyuuga no parecía afectado en lo más mínino, pero sí. Sentía que Tsunade le estaba tomando el pelo.

Tsunade no creía lo que oía. -Sí, bueno. Quizás dos. Es una biblioteca en verdad grande. Y trabajar en una biblioteca supone mucho más esfuerzo del que parece. No estoy negando tus aptitudes, Neji, pero lo que quiero es fomentar en tí el trabajo en equipo- Tsunade miró a los ojos al Hyuuga y le sonrió levemente. Una amabilidad inusitada. ¿Cínica tal vez?

Ahora más que nunca, Neji estaba seguro de que la Hokage le estaba tomando el pelo. Y que, además, se había desquiciado. ¿El único chuunin que faltaba por confirmarlo acaso? ¿Ése era el procedimiento habitual que se tenía con todos, y cada uno de los shinobi de la Aldea de La Hoja? ¿Ponerlos a trabajar en asuntos tediosos que nadie más quería resolver? ... ¿Qué?

En la cabeza de Neji, el recuerdo de su madre y su caligrafía.

-No discutiré nada contigo. Sólo quería informarte y darte mis razones para que no creas que es algo estúpido- el muchacho aún lo pensaba así.

-En éstos días te enviaré los detalles y las expectativas de logro. Espero consideres ésto como una misión de rango, ya que lo es- Tsunade ya estaba despidiendo al joven de su oficina. No podría soportar por mucho más la displicencia que Neji trataba de disimular. Y tenía ganas de beber un vaso de sake.

El ojiperla, por su parte, no soportaba tener que disimular su desdén. Se sentía algo insultado, y no podía evitar pensar en lo patético de la situación. _¿Desde cuándo se castiga a áquel que sufre una ligera descompensación luego de una misión? ¿Qué ha sido del sentido común en la Aldea de La Hoja?_ Neji había dejado de lado sus memorias de la infancia.

Una vez que el Hyuuga estuvo fuera de su oficina, Tsunade le habló a Shizune.

-Y tú que me decías que era una idiotez- sonriendo y sirviéndose sake de celebración. Celebración interna, por supuesto.

-Me va a decir que no es algo estúpido prescindir de un ninja como Neji por una apuesta- Shizune desaprobaba muchas acciones de su jefa. Apostar era una de ellas.

-Te lo digo: no, no lo es.

Continuará.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Buen día.


	3. Chapter 3

Caligrafía.

haruno/hyuuga

Capítulo III

Moralidad (y derivados).

Tal vez sea la culpa.

No hacía dos días que había puesto en marcha su plan. _Y todo salía estupendamente. ¿Para qué mentir? ¿No es así? ¿Para qué mentir? Mentir es malo. Es un veneno que tarde o temprano se libera... Y mata a todo el que esté expuesto... Al mentiroso, y al que lo rodee. Al que se trague ésa mentira_.

Era la culpa.

No hacía dos días que había puesto en marcha su plan y todo era un caos. El suelo se abría bajo sus pies y el fuego infernal arrasaba con todo lo que conocía.

Era, en efecto, la culpa.

_La culpa y sus efectos, ¿no? ... ¿Pero... pero qué clase de imbécil iba a creerse tal mentira? Mentira que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Ni nada. La mentira completamente mutilada. No era mi culpa. Claro que no. El veneno que mate a los que no estén vacunados. A los idiotas que no desarrollaron defensas para combatir tal veneno. A los faltos de anticuerpos que los defiendan de una posible invasión inmoral. O de moralidad doble, porque están ésos que luchan en los dos bandos. Y están ésos que no pueden vislumbrar la hipocresía que resplandece en los ojos de los más tiranos. Y ésos son los que no están vacunados. Los imbéciles que creyeron en la mentira._

La culpa jamás había aparecido con tanta fuerza.

Y resonaba. Resonaba en la sinapsis de las neuronas, la pelea interna de un ser humano culpable. _Culpable de los pies a la cabeza._ Un ser humano dueño de la culpa más iracunda conocida en la vida. Y es acá, acá mismo, cuando la narración se alteró completamente. De una narración vacía de pasión a una narración que despierta las pasiones más violentas.

Porque la culpa alberga la culpa de todo.

Un_a culpa original... No. Ésa culpa original no existe. Olvídenla. Olvíden la idea de que una culpa original tuvo lugar. Hay que concentrarse en la culpa más pequeña. Que es la peor, claramente._

No hay idea más fuera de lugar.

_Porque estar fuera de lugar es lo de hoy. Nadie quiere ser igual al resto. Pero, en realidad nadie sabe tomar un camino alejado del árbol que lo vió nacer. Y ésa es la razón por la que sentimos culpa. Tan sencillo y simple como éso. Tan sencillo que no se puede hacer tangible con palabras. Sería una picardía poner a la vista de todos algo que debería ser percibido... claramente por todos._

_¿No? ¿No es así? Y es que necesitamos respuestas que nos liberen de responsabilidades. Y por consiguiente, de todas las culpas. De la culpa. De la culpa pequeña, claro._

Y entonces, es cuando nos volvimos inútiles.

_... Un momento... ¿y entonces, qué es la culpa y por qué aparece la palabra responsabilidad? ¿La culpa y la responsabilidad? ¿Cuál es la conexión? ¿Cuál es el bendito lazo que los conecta y que nos hace inútiles? Cuando uno asume una responsabilidad -la de ser sincero, por ejemplo- luego tiene que hacerse a la idea de la culpa -la pequeña, la diminuta, la que no es la original, la que está ahí, la que es sencilla y nos vuelve idiotas y nos hace desvariar- que se produciría al faltar a ésa responsabilidad -haber mentido, en éste caso-. Porque... nuestra palabra es lo más valioso que tenemos, ¿no es cierto? Y se lo pregunto -y me lo pregunto- para que no mintamos -usted y yo- y nos liberemos al fin de la inescrupulosa culpa. La maldita -no original- culpa. Ésa que no tiene corazón, como la mentira que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. La vil culpa. Adjetivos que despiertan la peor de las pesadillas. Hágase -como yo, como todos; no hay que caer lejos del árbol, del manzano que sería la representación perfecta- enemigo de la culpa. Enemigo declarado de la culpa. Así estaríamos en un bando diferente al de la culpa. Entiende. No somos los hipócritas a los que despreciamos. Ésos que tienen fuego -un fuego maligno como el que arde en el infierno- en los ojos y que arrasan con todo lo que uno -yo, usted- conoce._

Y es cuando hay que resumir.

_En resumidas cuentas, todo ésto que reflexioné debe ser mentira. Y es cuando surge la culpa, y la hipocresía y el fuego y el infierno, y el árbol. Y del árbol la manzana, que jamás en la vida cae lejos del manzano que lo vió nacer._

_De la humanidad, cuna del ser humano culpable. Y del culpable de la culpa pequeña porque la original no existe._

Un círculo vicioso.

Un círculo vicioso que gira eternamente. Un círculo vicioso, la vida. La vida que es casi tan eterna como una venenosa mentira.

No. No sabía.

_No estoy hecho para ésta vida, que en el fondo sabemos que es una venenosa mentira. Porque la vida es hipócrita. Y nosotros -usted y a veces yo- aprendemos de la vida. Y por éso, sentimos la culpa. Porque no existe ni culpa original ni vacunas que nos protejan de nuestros actos._

Y la verdad que nunca se iba a decir.

_La verdad tiene un tiempo y un lugar adecuado. Porque la verdad es la antítesis de la mentira. De la culpa. En definitiva, lo importante es saber cuando decir la verdad -antes de que el suelo se abra completamente bajo nuestros pies y el fuego infernal arrase con todo lo que conocemos- para así deshacerse de la mentira. Y así de la culpa que envenena._

El momento iba a ser en quince minutos. El destino funcionaba.

_Siento mis pies ardiendo y mi garganta sulfurosa. Ésto no era parte del plan -del plan original-. ¿Todo lo que dije fue mentira? Sí. No hablemos de mentiras si no queremos sufrir la ira de la culpa. Usted está de acuerdo._

_...Éso es ser hipócritas... Nos quemamos con nuestro propio fuego. Porque somos unos inútiles. Porque la vida no es más que un circulo vicioso. Y repetimos nuestros errores -mentir en éste caso-. Y ahí volvemos a empezar. Y no termina hasta que decimos la verdad._

Ya pasó el momento.

_Y yo sigo siendo un inútil. Y el que se trago la mentira es un imbécil. Vamos a decir la verdad, porque tratar de distraerme tampoco es parte del plan. No sin antes cuestionarle: ¿a usted -hipócrita, imbécil, inútil- le gusta verme sufrir? ¿Le gusta el caos? A usted le gusta estar fuera de lugar, pero no lo suficiente así no se quema. Usted es tan culpable como yo -es decir, ya se está quemando. Admítalo, su palabra es lo único valioso que posee. Lo único. Y cuando usted admita éso, yo voy a decir la verdad._

Ése no era el plan.

El plan era un fracaso. Ésa era la verdad. Una persona que ideó un plan que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Una persona que se mintió a si mismo. La misma persona, y el resultado.

Ése ser humano culpable solía ser inteligente.

Shikamaru Nara era un shinobi reconocido por su sagacidad mental. Era listo aunque no lo aparentara. 18 años. De aspecto despreocupado. Jugaba al GO con su maestro de Academía. De buena familia. Un clan dedicado a las técnicas ninja de sombras. Él era otro prodigio de su generación.

Aún era inteligente.

Y mucho. Sólo que estaba pasando por una etapa. Una etapa díficil. Una etapa que le hacía sentir inseguridades que nunca antes había sentido. Una etapa en la que sentía inquietudes que nunca le habían preocupado jamás. No de ésa manera tan febril.

Y ahora además era un mentiroso.

Uno muy malo. La culpa casi lo devoraba vivo. _Y a usted también_. Su mente era un hervidero de ideas sobre la culpa y otras asuntos morales. Él era el mentiroso, y el que creía en la mentira. Él era el hipócrita, y el que se volvía un inútil.

Y había una razón. Una razón para todo.

Una única razón que tenía al joven ninja en situación de tal alerta. Una razón que muchos podrían considerar una estupidez. Él mismo lo consideró una estupidez tiempo atrás. Y por éso él se sentía un hipócrita, mentiroso. Ésa es la razón de todo. Sus manos temblaban. Y estaba sudando de desesperación. Un imbécil. Sus ojos miraban al suelo. Sentado a las raíces de un gran abeto en el bosque húmedo. Algunos rayos de Sol se colaban por entre la altas copas. Las manos temblando entre sus rodillas. Él no podría soportarlo más. Un inútil. Era una estupidez.

La estupidez más grande del Universo.

Él sufría por la estupidez más grande del Universo. Él, que era un joven genio días atrás. Un prodigio. Ahora, un inútil, un imbécil. Estaba enamorado. Lo sabía, porque en algún momento había leído sobre éso. Porque era un ser humano culpable, como cualquiera. Sobre el amor, había leído novelas. La tentación fruto del manzano. Eran bastante entretenidas. Casi tanto como una buena partida de GO con su padre.

-¿Qué haré?- decía con voz trémula. Hablaba consigo mismo. Discutía consigo mismo. No había nadie en el bosque en ése momento. No había ningún genin entrenando. Por lo tanto, no habían profesores enseñando. Eran períodos de vacaciones. En realidad, eran los períodos de primavera. Los ninja de mayor edad se mantienen en actividad, pero los genin no. _Hay cierta tolerancia en épocas de bonanza._

No estaba solo. No se percató.

Cuando quiso reaccionar, era demasiado tarde. Hyeri, la novia de su mejor amigo estaba ya encima de él con su típico entusiasmo. _Problématico_ pensó Nara, justo en éste momento. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista del suelo boscoso.

-¡Hola Nara! Sabía que estarías aquí. No sé, creo que fue intuición femenina. Kiba dijo que él te encontraría más rápido. Es un idiota... Pero, ¿qué te sucede? Ahora ni siquiera vas a mirarme cuando te hablo...- Era bien sabido que a Hyeri le gustaba fastidiar al joven Shikamaru, y él siempre respondía a su burlona actitud con una mueca como mínino. A veces se suscitaban pequeñas peleas verbales muy interesantes entre ellos. Mas a la chica le sorprendió la no reacción del muchacho.

-¡Vamos Shika! ¿Te quedaste mudo con mi aparición? Era cuestión de tiempo- fanfarrona, Hyeri trató de tomar ventaja en la pelea que sentía que se aproximaba. Se pensaba con suerte. Shikamaru le enseño su rostro desafiante, dejándola de piedra. La cara bañada en sudor y la expresión que quería parecer altanera pusieron muy nerviosa a la chica.

Él no se veía muy bien. Pero enseguida trató de ocultar su lucha interna, y no fue en vano. La muchacha salió de la impresión y no le prestó mayor atención.

-A ver, Sir Rarito, vamos que Inuzuka se habrá rendido y nos estará esperando. El muy tontito aún cree que puede competir conmigo. Hombres! ¿Son siempre tan cabezahuecas?- Ella se había adelantado a Shikamaru, luego volteó hacia él y sonrió.

Era la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiese visto. El plan no había servido de nada.

Había cuantiosos libros.

Era una biblioteca, por supuesto. Él nunca había visitado la biblioteca pública antes. Todos los libros que necesitase los tenía en la biblioteca de la casona del clan Hyuuga. En su casona. Aunque él nunca sentiría ésa residencia como propia.

Todavía no había recibido ninguna indicación como le anunciase la Hokage, sólo estaba haciendo una inspección previa. Lo había analizado, y no le parecía tan mala idea después de todo. Es decir, podría pasar tiempo de calidad con sus pensamientos. El lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera. Por lo que podría mantener a sus compañeros a raya, como con todas sus relaciones. Separados en sectores, cada uno inmerso en lo que le compete...

La mentira por un lado. Y por su parte, la negación.

No tenía idea de cómo se trabajaba en una biblioteca. Lo cierto era que no se oía casi ruido, pero había gente ocupando algunas mesas de estudio aquí y otras allá. Todo era un caos silencioso. _¿Compañeros a raya? Mucha más gente de la que imaginé hay aquí dentro. _Nadie notó cuando el Hyuuga entró por la puerta del salón principal, donde se encontraban las mesas más largas y los estantes más altos.

Era una construcción sumamento antigua. Paredes ocre. Y pisos color cobrizo. El colibrí. Las plumas del colibrí. El colibrí del cuento. La caligrafía perfecta de su mamá. _Hachidori._ Una leve sonrisa. Casi como un secreto. Había óleos de los sucesivos Kages de la Aldea. Eran suntuosos, muy grandes e imponían solemnidad absoluta. Le molestaba absolutamente.

Una muchacha pasó por su lado, cargando dos grandes Átlas consigo, parecía muy ensimismada, y tenía un gesto adusto. El cabello largo se meció a su paso. Negro.

Negro de misterio. Un escalofrío.

La observó hasta que se perdió tras la puerta. Olía a almendra. Y a algo más, pero estaba bloqueado. Como su mamá en los Festivales de la Primavera. Neji no se sentía bien. ¿Por qué repentinamente todo lo relacionaba con su madre?. _¿Por qué?_ Bajó la vista al suelo. Ligeramente mareado.

.

Neji está embarazado.

chanchanchan.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
